1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a conveyor assembly and improvements therein and more particularly to a conveyor assembly arranged for the transportation and storage of articles without jamming of such articles during transport.
2. Prior Art
FIG. 6 illustrates a conventional roller assembly arranged to deal with the problems associated with a stalled load container on a travelling surface. Typically, a driven, endless belt 13 engages rollers 15 which are restricted by a connection frame 16 on both sides. Axial-supported conveyor rollers 12 engage each of the driven rollers 15 and form a travelling surface adapted to carry load containers such as C-1 and C-2. A container sensing means 19 is provided and comprises a lever 18 pivotally mounted to the connection frame 16 and one end of the lever 18 is attached to an upstream connection frame 16. A spring secures the container sensing means 19 so that it extends over the travelling surface.
During operation, the load containers are carried along the travelling surface with sufficient force to press down the container sensing means 19. When a container C-1 depresses container sensing means 19, the lever 18 is pivoted so that the upstream connection frame 16 is displaced laterally and the driven rollers 15 disengage the conveyor rollers 12. Correspondingly, a next, upstream container C-2 is halted thereby preventing a collision.
However, the foregoing prior roller assembly cannot prevent collisions involving additional upstream load containers. As illustrated in FIG. 6, the upstream load container C-2 is stalled short of engaging a container sensing means 19. As a result, additional upstream conveyor rollers are not disconnected from the endless belt 13, and any additional, upstream containers will collide with container C-2 causing the so-called "line pressure" phenomenon.